Ortengryn
Maester Ortengryn is a supporting character and the Maester in service to House Forrester. Character Originating from a minor house in the Vale, Maester Ortengryn studied at the Citadel in the hope of being assigned to the Eyrie. But by the time he’d earned enough links on his chain to graduate from acolyte, Jon Arryn had been murdered and the South was in turmoil. The Citadel ultimately assigned Maester Ortengryn to Ironrath, where he soon came to respect the Forrester family’s honor and integrity. He now serves the Forresters with pride and has become a trusted advisor to the Lord. Game Of Thrones "Iron From Ice" The maester is first seen when Gared Tuttle returns to Ironrath after the death of Lord Gregor Forrester. He heals Gared's leg. Later on, he is talking with Ethan about being a lord. He is involved at the table discussion when they figure out what to do when Ramsay Snow comes to the gates of the House. When Ethan is killed, Talia cries out, "Fetch the maester quickly!" "The Lost Lords" The maester is first seen in the episode tending to Rodrik's wounds. He patches him up and heals him. He is later seen at the council discussion in the Great Hall when they decide to see if the betrothal for Rodrik and Elaena Glenmore is still active. He says that he should prove to Elaena that he is still very much a man. Oddly enough, Ortengryn is not present at the funeral. "The Sword in the Darkness" Ortengryn first appears in this episode the night that Gryff Whitehill arrives at Ironrath. He does little to prevent the Whitehills from taking over the great hall. Later in the Ironwoods, Ortengryn agrees with the notion that they should expel Gryff as they can actually access him. Ortengryn is last seen when Gryff confronts Rodrik in the courtyard. If Rodrik repeatedly stands up after Gryff knocks him down, the fourthborn Whitehill will stamp on his cast, forcing Ortengryn to protest. He tells Gryff that if he persists Rodrik could lose his arm, and Gryff relents. Ortengryn leaves with the rest after the confrontation is over. "Sons of Winter" The Maester is first seen being beaten by Gryff Whitehill for letting a soldier's bite wound (which was inflicted by Talia) fester, he begs for him to stop and he eventually does when the Glenmore Elite Guard come in and hold up the Whitehills. Elissa helps Ortengryn up and he is not seen afterwards. It is assumed he was imprisoned or fled with whoever was left at Ironrath. "The Ice Dragon" Ortengryn will appear in this episode. Relationships It is assumed that Ortengryn has strong positive relationships with all of his family and house members. Appearances Trivia * While both final scenes of the first two episodes were set in Ironrath, Ortengryn was not present at either. * Ortengryn is 26 years oldOrtengryn states he is twenty-six years old in an unused line from Iron From Ice.. * The codex states that Ortengryn was killed offscreen during the battle of Ironrath. References Footnotes Category:Maesters Category:House Forrester Category:Males Category:Deceased Category:Main Characters Category:Characters